User talk:Dandybot/Archive 7
First ^ Pimpstrong ' 20:50, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :<3 --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 20:58, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Also: W1czBcnX1Ww> AMAZING ROBOT PORO, COURTESY OF LAU! ^^^^^^^^^^^^ GUYS, IT CAN JUMP, SRSLY! YOU CAN KICK IT AND IT DOESN'T TRIP, SRSLY! ;o --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 20:58, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :My lecturer told us next time we see a sheep, kick it to see how similar its behavoir is to POROBOT. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|Feya]] 21:34, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Stupid question but.. What is a finntard....? [[User:Novii|'''NO]][[User_talk:Novii|'LII']] 21:36, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :::A tard person from Finland ;> --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 21:39, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :::: Ofc >.< Im from Finland too :p [[User:Novii|'NO']][[User_talk:Novii|'LII']] 21:55, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::I'm not, but a poro comes to live with me occasionally. Ohh, I popularised the use of the word poro in the english language. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 22:12, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::So am I. /wave. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 22:30, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Ohmigod Chaos help me do I need to change my sig like that phenaxkian (or whatever) guy says? Who is he? Is he santa? He sounds really evil!-- 'x²+yx²=x²(1+y)' 22:54, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :Phen is not santa, he's satan! :S :Nah, just listen to meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, ignore everyone else. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 23:50, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Hey you finally fixed your sig....I guess you listen to me----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 02:05, November 14, 2009 (UTC) SD When do you do it? I have't had a chance to play around. =\ 01:22, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :do I have your ign? ;o --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 01:48, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::I don't think so. IGN: Morgan Folseit. 01:53, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :::If you're euro then we should be on around the same times. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 02:36, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::He is American. -- Drah [[User talk:Drahgal Meir|'02:37, 14 November 2009 (UTC)]] :::::Then it'll be rarer. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 02:38, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I'm usually on late night (early morning) nowdays though. 06:29, November 14, 2009 (UTC) hey nigface thanks for telling me you were gonna gvg in my guild without me :< 'Pimpstrong ' 03:11, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :Sowwies :< it was a spontaneous team assemble out of Crow telling me he's bored. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 12:42, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::^This is true. --Crow 23:58, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ;o Dandy pro ranger randomrupt --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 16:18, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :I call that skillz [[User:Novii|'''No]][[User_talk:Novii|'vii']] 22:06, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::I call that H4X. --'Naoroji' 22:09, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :::I call that fintard. --Crow 22:13, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::;o Wasn't completely random. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 22:20, November 14, 2009 (UTC) What? That's my guildy you rupted! [[User:Kurtan|'Kur'tan]] 01:18, 15 November 2009 (UTC) :He must've been bad to get rupted like that! ;> --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 12:45, November 15, 2009 (UTC) DC'd :( Thomas Dutch 13:12, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::< --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 13:18, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Owell, and now I went to eat. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 13:22, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Codex ;Sign your name (+ ign, if I don't have it) for occasional/daily CA. I cbf pugging all the time, and I'm always lacking someone. ;Time zone preferably euro. American is fine, but you'll be abused more rarely. #Moo Thomas Dutch # ··· Danny Pew '' 21:01, November 16, 2009 (UTC) #Guild Wars. 'Pimpstrong ' 21:04, November 16, 2009 (UTC) --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 13:29, November 16, 2009 (UTC) I QQ Why don't I have any emo kid chaos welcome text? I'm very QQ--37er 19:26, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :An issue of this level can only be rectified by someone as powerful as an admin. :Toraen <3 --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 19:55, November 16, 2009 (UTC) I must be bad --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 15:54, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :What is a noobsauce?----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 16:43, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::pm him and ask ;o --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 16:48, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :::Mmmmm, he challenged me. I declined, he doesn't seem to realise that GW is a team game. ----~Short 16:54, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::What're you TALKING about?! 1v1 is the true test of GW POWAAAAAAAA! [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:57, 17 November 2009 My necro frenzy healsigged. I missed the screenshot :< --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 19:03, November 17, 2009 (UTC) http://www.sharewareconnection.com/chaos-messenger.htm. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 19:31, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ever went to RA english dis 1? some guy called Blue Perception/Waste of Energy/Elisa Bowguard etc flaming 24/7 while hes fucking terrible (which he ofc disagrees cause hes pro glad 5) 'Terran' 22:40, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :Know him. Lol he's a terrible autist and prolly (I hope for his sake) just trolling. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 08:39, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::he also does RA, he played A/N assacaster once with Aura of the Lich as elite LOL and he went like: ZOMG I HAVE MONK ON MY TEAM AND YOU KILL ME FIRST?! SUPERNOOB. so i was like, usopro 'Terran' 17:16, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::I love how some people don't comprehend simple facts that focusing damage on monk 24/7 can be terribly bad and that 2 monk teams are capable of winning if they have an ability to push kills through something. Like a BB sin <3 --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 17:18, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::savage'd 'Terran' 17:21, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::::i don't chain BB upon running up ;o --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 17:24, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::::yeah but i just savage it ;o 'Terran' 17:24, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Eep. I send you a pm and you instantly go offline. >.> [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 20:21, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :It's late and I'm tired. What was it? :> --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 20:22, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::I just said sup. What is your time zone? I know you're in Europe, but you're always off whenever I'm on. I'm going to make a video for DarkMugen. [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 20:27, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::GMT+2, so its' 10:28 atm. :::I can be a sidekick on it? D: I'd run something terribly embarrassing and slow. Nor my Derv nor my Sin is in running shape D: tho it's not hard to fix. Ranks and PvE skills are lacked tho ;< --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 20:29, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::Actually I was going to say you could die and watch. :P I wanna get a good time, too. the best I've gotten on sin without natural stride was like 3:52 or something. I can't remember. [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 20:30, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::::I'll run in front of you with a Rammo and screw your mobs :> and yeah well, I'll gladly join you to do it when I'm not PvP'ing or sleeping. If it's now, then sowwy, I've slept all too little, but mostly any other day before 10pm GMT+2 is fine. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 20:33, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Oh. I'm GMT-5 So you're 7 hours ahead. I don't get home until 3 gmt-5 at the earliest, which is 10 your time. >.< Oh well. I've got a video ready for him. :P [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 20:45, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Weekends are exceptions :> I go sleep later ;o --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 20:46, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::make video for this too :o 'Terran' 21:13, November 18, 2009 (UTC) on gvg hexway dont be dumb, go remove your vote. its still a great build, it just doesn't work in this meta, which either means archive or removing the meta tag (i think removing the meta tag, people in 200-300 run it). let us do the voting, you can do the trolling. Gringo 18:22, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :Obviously great argument. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 18:31, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Ok, I'm tired of seeing you and Saint drag this pissing fight all over the wiki (not singling you out, btw). Talk to him on MSN or use each others' talk pages to get this out of your system or you can both take a break. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:36, 19 November 2009 :Working on it. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 19:38, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :KJ gets right to using his admin powerssssssss :> --'Angelus' 19:48, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::It feels kinda weird, but I don't mind someone reasonable acting like a peacemaker because apparently I fail at doing it myself. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 19:49, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :::^ well, and tbh, I've always acted like this. Now I just get to give people time outs :D. Anywho, I'm just surprised the two of you are bitching so much. I <3 the both of you and trust you both to get over this. But it is annoying to see it dragged onto 4 different buildspaces. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:54, 19 November 2009 ::::its nothing to get over, hes been 5-5ing "joke builds", vote balancing without getting opinions from everyone, and making idiot comments like "ive won all arguments with you!", and while doing this he takes offense to me calling him an idiot (lol?) Gringo 19:59, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :::::I haven't claimed to have won a single argument, I've said that my arguments are valid. There's a massive difference. If you would try to perceive it from a 3rd person perspective instead of getting involved, perhaps? :::::It was an obviously biased author vote, and I'm allowed to question your intellect for not knowing that. :::::I considered the matter resolved, and your solution to the matter was truly idiotic. :::::Please, try again. Your reasoning's are flawed. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 20:04, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::::youre an idiot. Gringo 20:08, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :::::::the two most feminine people on pvx dislike saint. good joke! - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 20:09, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I lol'd. I actually don't dislike him, he can be a decent guy, but he's amazing at involving himself in flaming others. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 20:11, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::don't be dumb and ill be nice. Gringo 20:13, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::You still don't get it. You must be a dumb idiot. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 20:16, November 19, 2009 (UTC) this section amuses me a lot. ssvg. '···''' Danny Pew '' 04:34, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :This'll just make me end up arguing with him again. siqg, but really now. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 10:04, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Seems like everyone is having a terrible connection today? --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 17:09, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :yes it really sucks----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 17:23, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Come theorycraft CA builds :> Thomas Dutch 08:28, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :Made me smile. I'm at a school comp atm, and the skills aren't on GWW because lazy niggas :< --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 08:29, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Long things short: ::Assassins, no dual attack, Augury -> Iron Palm -> Falling Spider -> Desperate Strike -> Fox Fangs is about the best chain today (I'm still waiting for a deck in which i can deadly arts spike.) ::Warriors, Cripslash, no dw. ::Rangers, BA, Dshot. ALSO BOTH NR AND TRANQ SO SWAY OMG. ::Elementalists: Suck ::Monks: Healing Burst v brave. ::Rits: Semi decent, WoR, resilient etc. ::Paragons: Suck ::Dervishes: Suck, probably will see some play though ::Rest of profs: Suck probably Thomas Dutch 08:36, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :::A/x with secondary + maybe weapon swap for deep wound, the short chain sounds very brave and fun. If monk has anything decent then we obv run it with some lame secondary defenses, otherwise we go brave zulu. BA sounds viable, but I want preparations D: :::Hexes? Any source of blind? But damn it, my class starts pretty much now so I won't be able to do anything before I'm at home. Some 3 hours. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 08:40, November 24, 2009 (UTC) heya :) All things are good, and had to rofl while your telegram came in as I am still working on some acct sig etc.... just not fast enough on my end. Like I was saying on the build page... be my guest to merge there.--'-shmEk' (talk) 10:57, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :Your sig needs some work. It looks bawful. I can try and come up with something amazing....but I usually fail.----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 11:32, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :^^ http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk%3AShmEk&diff=994371&oldid=994357, you mostly answer on the same page you got the message on to keep it simple. I'm a horrible addict at following my watchlist, so I'll notice your answer for sure. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 12:44, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :remove the bold tags and add to your signature, please. It really is bawwful right now. '···''' Danny Pew '' 22:58, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::dont listen to danny hes got a willy up his chimney. Gringo 05:10, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :::I don't consider it awful. I prefer bolded sigs so that signing on ones talk doesn't screw it up. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 10:06, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::If you add the span tag I mentioned, it doesn't bold the tag on your own talk. '···''' Danny Pew '' 19:30, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Vital boon is pro. So this guy in Beacon's was advertising as pro, so a friend and I teased him about it. We told him to race us, and he said he would bet 50k on it. (Of course, we knew he would never pay.) So, my friend raced him. By the time my friend was at the wurm path, he was almost out of the first cave. xD I got this on video, by the way. The "pro" runner was using Vital Boon, Mystic Regeneration, and Fleeting Stability. xDDDDDDDDDDD So he died from muddy and ragequit. Of course, he didn't pay. xD Still funny. Youtube says hi. [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 02:37, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :Lol'd. People just want to advertise as being pro for getting more people. I also bet your friend screwed over the mobs for him and he couldn't cope with it :DDD --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 10:17, November 27, 2009 (UTC) so i'm applying for a phd in finland... http://lookingforlissa.files.wordpress.com/2009/01/yahoo-ad2.jpg - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 10:39, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :That is.. amazingly.. hilarious. I just stared at it in disbelief and giggled on the occasion. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 11:02, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Also do you feel like sorting out the English on this for me? - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 11:18, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :::Spike Them Down, Collect Key! Ohwell, it won't take long. If he has written the name of monsters wrong I won't know. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 11:21, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :I've always wanted an Other Degree. --Frosty 11:52, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, the man on that picture looks more happy with his life than the others. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 12:09, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :::tbh, i wouldn't have chosen that colour lipstick. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 12:31, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::He is confident with his appearance. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 14:28, November 27, 2009 (UTC) http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Build%3AA%2FD_VoS_Runner&diff=995393&oldid=995359 So "Don't Trip!" can replace "Don't Trip!"? :P [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 17:06, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :In Chaos' land, yeap :) --Sam6555 17:17, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ::I figured it makes a nice paradox circle. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 00:41, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Big Ouchy Who is he a sock of? :> [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 21:55, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :If he's a sock, then he's proxying with 4 different IPs. Checkuser doesn't show anyone else. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:09, 28 November 2009 ::Go check his contributions, I haven't read through it, but from what I've seen, the fella knows too much of PvX. Have you ever heard someone who registered within a week mention anything about NPA breach? --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 23:06, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :::No...hmm, but maybe he's a user of GWW and thinks their the same rules? Idk, if he is a sock, then he's a godly one. Because he's used 4 IPs and none of them are known or used by other users. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 23:08, 28 November 2009 ::::http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Build_talk:A/W_Moebius_knocklock&diff=prev&oldid=994612. Socking just requires patience and some thinking. Check contributions for the IP's you're going to try, and if it's ever been used, try a new proxy. The guy is being constructive though, I really don't mind. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 23:17, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::I'm not doubting he's a sock, I'm just saying he's damn good if he is. The IPs are all from the Univ. of Maryland campus, if that helps narrow it down. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 23:36, 28 November 2009 ::::::I'm mostly interested in how the hell you find that stuff out. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 14:01, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Tbh, that part's not hard. Checkuser gives me their IP addresses (which granted you can't do), but you can still look up their IP location just as easily as I can. Just go to contribs, c+p the IP address, and at the bottom of the page there's a link that says "WHOIS". Click that link and it'll show you pretty much exactly where they are. Oh, or you can just c+p their IP into your address bar. That will do the same thing :D [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 14:29, 29 November 2009 ::::::::lol privacy. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 17:56, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Come fucking codex :( Thomas Dutch 14:04, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :Visitors here in a few minutes. I'm available most of tomorrow, but you likely need to catch me of PvX to get me come on. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 14:05, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::I don't have any method of catching you asides from pvx. :> Thomas Dutch 14:07, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :::m4d_hunt3r@hotmail.com I meant that I'll unlikely be on GW, because designing AoE2 maps is so fun. --'-Chaos- (talk) '''-- 14:09, November 29, 2009 (UTC)